1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a dust-collecting apparatus for use with a drill and in particular to a vacuum-operated dust collector adapted to fit onto a power drill.
2. Description of the Related Art
Use of a power drill in which is mounted a high-speed drill bit results in the generation of debris and dust as a hole is drilled into a surface. For some materials such as wood the debris is easily collected near the drilling site after drilling is completed. However, for other materials such as gypsum board, or as it is commonly referred to, drywall, fine dust particles spread through the air and accumulate on services over a widespread area. The dust from drilling into drywall is not only troublesome to clean up following maintenance work or installation of new lights, for example, but is also potentially damaging to valuables around the area of the drilling. For example, it is common that art collections and other collections of valuable items in homes, private institutions, and museums, are lit by specialized lightings such as directional lighting, lighting of a particular color temperature or subdued lighting for light sensitive items. Further, it is not uncommon that the high value of such items necessitate their protection with security systems including motion detectors, video cameras or other security devices. Installation of such security devices frequently involves the drilling of holes into the walls and other surfaces in the area where the valuables are kept. The resulting dust from the drilling can adhere to the unprotected surfaces of the valuables, thereby necessitating removing or covering the valuables.
Not only does dust from drilling drywall permeate the air, but many other types of dust such as concrete dust, asbestos fiber or other types of particulates, can be carried in the air and scatter about onto nearby surfaces. Even when less valuable items are in the area around the maintenance work, it is necessary to clean the dust and debris which results from the drilling. It possible that the dust and debris of drilling and working some materials may be harmful should the dust be carried into the air. The dust from some plasters and drywall can harm paintings, for example. Others can be harmful when inhaled.